Talk:Bryce Dawkins' Infernus
This page SHOULD NOT be merged with the Infernus page. This page is about Dawkins' gift Infernus specifically, not the car model in general. --Black Artist 21:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Which is an Infernus, and this article will never be more than a stub. I see no harm either way, merging or letting it remain; though having a stub just sitting around is kind of silly. That Thing There 00:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Whilst I see your point, I don't really see the point in this article. All it says is that there is an orange car at this place after this mission - it isn't a mission itself. This info should go on the mission page (Buoys Ahoy) and Bryce Dawkins page, as well as maybe Infernus. I may be an inclusionist, but I don't believe in a page for instance everything (eg pedestrian 1, pedestrian 2). TTT is exactly right - it's pointless, nobody would want really to visit this page, except when looking at that mission, so put it there. Gboyers talk 08:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::But that's the thing, it is a mission. The vehicle is parked under a mission marker, and it's triggered by Bernie after the completion of Buoys Ahoy; though it's treated as a separate, un-named mission that must be completed. :/ That Thing There 11:15, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::He's got a point. It's still a minor mission, so the legitimacy of the article is valid, but the title might have to be renamed to avoid confusion. I'm at lost on a new title for the article. - ZS 18:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::That's the thing, this is the best possible title. That Thing There 19:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Could be better though. I'll be brainstorming on it for a while. - ZS 20:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) The BradyGames guide actually considers this a mission. It calls it "Bryce's Infernus" and it notes that "completing the mission is necessary to advance the story ... but it doesn't give any percentage points itself." Should we use the guide's name or think of a better name?--'Spaceeinstein' 23:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Well if it is necessary for the advancement of the story, surely then it should be part of the Buoys Ahoy mission. It doesn't have a separate name, and it can't appear out-of-sequence, so it is most useful being completely 100% attached to Buoys Ahoy - aka part of the same article. Because it isn't connected to anything else, having a separate article doesn't help anyone, it only makes this information harder to find. Gboyers talk 00:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Can I just ask how collecting the car advances the storyline? When you get in the car Niko says, "Thank You Bryce Dawkins, I hope the cash for this didn't come out of city funds." There is no phonecall or anything like that attached to it. Please note that I keep the Infernus at Bernie's house and don't save when I take it (so I don't lose it), so I may have just never had it long enough to get the phonecall, so correct me if what I said was wrong! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC)